Splattered Paint
by Lorretta Olivia
Summary: The medical case of J. Nuvio, patient 005 of the Shalebridge Cradle. Doubleshot of past and present.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Patient #005_

_Nuvio, James F._

_Admitted August 18th, 08:30 hours._

_Admitted by Miss. S Julian._

_Physician- Dr. Pettihue_

_Doctor's Notes-_

"Diagnosis_ delusional psychosis, schizophrenia, and mantic depressive. Suggests shock therapy daily, may be increased depending on progress._

_Personal Description-_

_James Fredrick Nuvio. Ex- professional artist, and engaged to marry Lady Silvia Julian._

_Before admittance, painted portraits for the nobles of Auldale. Admitted to facility after a woman was attacked during a portrait sitting. Patient carries a telescope, possibly for voyeuristic behavior. May be allowed supervised visits to the Observatory- for now. Indulging these whims may not prove therapeutic._

_Dr. Pettihue_

_**Chapter One**_

_A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the cold stone walls of the Cradle. The gruel playing mad games with his stomach, as he turned a pale shade of white that made the room spin in his eyes. It had been so long since they let him out into the yard. He missed the bright rays that crept into his studio, when the orange and red streaks upon the floor lit up the room at sunset. He hobbled onto his bed, the noisy rusted bed frame almost collapsing beneath his weight. He covered his eyes with his arm, trying to forget the hard painful meal in his dissatisfied stomach. His fingers rang along the rusted gold frame and cracked lens of his small telescope as he fell into a dreamless haze._

"James! Miss. Julian is here for her portrait sitting!"

_My name is James Nuvio. I am a professional painter for the rich and noble. Or so they think they are. As long as they pay with the gold they think gives them power, then I am indifferent to indulge their petty whims._

"DRAT AND DAMNATION! RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY WORK!"

He threw his brush upon the floor, royal blue spots fell on the hardwood floor. He opened the door harshly and yelled over the heavily decorated banister

"Send her up!"

And marched back into the room, mumbling about being interrupted. As paint brushes flew into cups and paint was wiped from the floor, the door opened slowly and a young girl of about two and twenty entered.

"James, this is Miss. Silvia Julian." He dropped the large cup of red paint of the floor, splattering his shirt, the floor, and the painting. The young lady smiled to herself, and approached him.

"Thank you Mr. Nuvio, for agreeing to paint my portrait, my parents will be most pleased with your work, I'm sure."

_Guards yelled and footsteps were heard outside his door. He chuckled, not bothering to uncover his eyes. _

"_Frieda has escaped again…They don't make it very hard…"_

_He stood up slowly and touched the back wall of his small room _

"_This should be graced with a portrait. I must find a subject and a room to work in." _

_He walked over to his cracked wooden table and reached under it, only to pull his hand back as a guard's keys jingled outside and opened the door. Dr. Hanscomb entered and sat down in the chair. _

"_Sit down James. I have a few things to ask you."_

_He reluctantly sat down on the crushed mattress and clutched his telescope with one hand. _

"_Why did you attack her James? You had everything that any man in The City could ever want. A rich lifestyle, a steady job, a wife and heh... pretty subjects" _

_His head snapped up "Don't soil Silvia with your degenerate talk." _

_Dr. Hanscomb smiled _

"_I've found a soft spot..." He mumbled to himself _

"_Alright James. Let's not talk about Silvia, let's talk about Miss. Newton."_

_James turned away "It wasn't my fault." _

"_Oh James, I'm sure it wasn't, but what happened?"_

"You must hold still Miss. Julian. I cannot paint if you fidget"

"But it's been so long."

"We're almost done, child. Be patient."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, her smile was brighter then the fleeting sunlight peaking through the thin window. He could not concentrate on painting

_I cannot do her justice. Her features are too impressive to capture-_

"Mr. Nuvio?" His mind snapped back into the room

"Yes, Miss. Julian?"

"Your candle is almost out" The sun had set and the candle had almost burned out while he had been thinking.

"Yes. Your right. You best hurry home. Your parents will worry." She stood up and shook his hand

"When shall we reconvene?" He thought for a moment

"On Thursday week." She nodded and descended gracefully down the stairs. He stood above, dumbfounded. He stared at the painting. Almost no resemblance to the enchanting creature that had just left. He could not stand his own work. He touched the cheek of the girl in the picture, leaving a thin red streak along her jaw line. His hand was still wet with the spilled paint. Anger mixed with failed frustration he slapped the painting, leaving a smeared hand print, and ruining the picture. Realizing what he had done, he cautiously picked up the painting and sighed in self-disappointment.

"_James? I cannot help you if you fight me-"_

"_Your not here to help me…" Dr. Hanscomb exhaled and stood up at attendance _

"_Ah. Dr. Pettihue, We shall increase the shock therapy on Mr. Nuvio. He is not showing any progress to the current dosage. "Dr. Pettihue took him aside and whispered "George, are you sure? This one is one of our worse-" _

"_Albert. Have your ever doubted my judgment?" He patted him on the shoulder and left without giving him time to answer. Pettihue stared at James, and left with a sigh. _

"_And what of the children, George? They are getting restless." _

"_Let them be restless. Until we have these ones under control, we can handle a few restless children." The heavy metal door closed with a resonating slam _

"_Children….There are children in a place like this? They are perfect subjects. But where are they kept? I will speak with the King. He has been here the longest and knows everything about everything…yes. I'll do that…"_

He placed the ruined piece of work in the corner and covered it in a black drop cloth. He washed his hands and descended downstairs. He ran his hand through his hair as a voice drew his attention.

"James?" He looked up to see Mary. His loyal and loving wife of two years.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." He chuckled to himself and continued down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been working all day, and very tired. Please don't worry" She knew he was lying to her. Everything seemed so obvious now. He walked into his study and began to pour himself a glass of wine, Mary followed him insisting

"James, are you sure-"

"Mary! I said I'm fine! Now leave me alone! I have work to finish!" He forced her out of his study and locked the door.

"I don't need anyone's help... I am just fine and can take care of myself."

_He stood up and walked back to the table, reaching to the supporting boards underneath. He pulled out a small watch-like object, and held it with almost obsessive affection. It was a small portrait of Silvia. When she was young and fresh, her chestnut curls falling against a dress of dark purple velvet, her crystal blue eyes almost as bright as her smile. She sat in a beautiful garden, with the sun setting behind her. He sighed in painful remorse, touching the picture softly. A tear the shone like a diamond in the dark room, rolled off his cheek and fell upon the portrait. He wanted so much to have her back in his arms, to feel the warmth of her smile, the bell- like ring of her laughter, that amazing sparkle of life in her eyes when she was happy. Just to spend one day as things once were, just to be happy again, he would be happy forever. But he knew it would never be. She never forgave him for what he had done. He never thought his misdeeds would lead to such unbearable torture._

He drank another glass of wine, the intoxicating taste making his head spin with delight. A small notebook lay on the table, a candle flickering over its scrawled words. He sat down and picked up his quill, writing only two words before his door opened.

"James. I have something to tell you." He stood up and approached her.

"Mary, I am sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, I am overworked and sleep deprived. You know I never mean what I say when I am upset." She took a step back.

"You mean it all too clearly. I'm leaving, James. I feel that you would be happier without my presence." She held her head high, although the tears in her eyes made it feel heavy. He inhaled slightly and sat back behind his desk.

"And pray, what has brought you to this conclusion?" She held her hands tightly against her waist.

"I…..I disapprove of your manner towards Miss. Julian." He could not help but laugh.

"My manner towards Miss. Julian? What manner?"

"The manner that shows unusual attraction. That is not normal, nor is it healthy, James!" He stopped smiling.

"You have brought up a subject with no logical explanation, or support." She turned towards the door.

"George doesn't seem to think so." He stood in shock mixed with anger.

"You've spoken to Dr. Hanscomb about this? Without my consent?"

"Not yet, but I have written to him, and he has agreed to see me."

"When?"

"He has not yet said. I await his reply." He turned away in frustration.

"Mary-"

"Do not, my dear James, think you can stop this forthcoming event. Dr. Hanscomb thinks you would benefit from a few months in Shalebridge."

"Shalebridge? Have you gone mad?" As she started to leave the room, he took hold of her elbow

"I won't allow this!"

"It's already been arranged." His eyes clouded by anger, he threw her against the desk.

"I said….My dear Mary. I won't let you..."

_He replaced the picture under the table, and wiped his eyes with his wrist. She never forgave him for the way he hurt her. Hurt everyone around him. Everything was just right, and he ruined it all for the sake of his no longer precious work. _

"_But it wasn't my fault!" He slammed his fists against the back of his cell. _

"…_.It wasn't my fault, Silvia….." He leaned against his arms and cried_

"_I'm so sorry….Silvia….I'm so sorry…" He sunk to the floor and hugged his legs. He slowly picked up his head and sighed against the sharp stone corner. _

"_I could never bring myself to ask you to forgive me…." He closed his eyes as more tears trickled down his cheek._

His hands clasped his face, what had he done? The shattered glass of wine lay across the room. The embellished letter opener, near the foot of the desk, a drop of blood fell from its tip. Mary…Beautiful, sweet, kind Mary lay just beside it. Her eyes frozen in immortal terror, her golden dress stained red. He rest in the corner, staring at the dancing flames that lie among the hearth. As his eyelids began to flutter, he came to a realization. He crouched next to Mary's body, and touched her cheek with affection, and yet with resentment, as he looked towards the stairs. He inhaled deeply. The play had begun.

_The handle of the heavy metal door jiggled then opened as a guard cautiously stepped in. _

"_Time to eat, Nuvio." James glared at him and laid his head back in his lap. _

"_Comeon, Hanscomb is threatening to take you back into surgery and you know what that means." The only response James gave was a slight mumble. The guard leaned out the door. James looked up and charged towards him. He took hold of his head, beating it against the cold steel door. As the guard lay faceless in the hall, James closed the door, and returned to the corner. _

"_I said... I'm not hungry." The nasty realization finally set in _

"_Oh lord…Silvia! I promised her it wouldn't happen anymore…oh god…oh god let her find it in her heart to forgive me…" He knew she couldn't. He knew she wouldn't always be beside him, and he knew why._

He brushed his hand against the wall, the broad nails, barely holding up the only barrier between him and his horrible deed. Horses approaching. He ran to the window. Miss. Julian! He tidied himself as he flew down the stairs.

"Miss Julian. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? To my knowledge it is not yet Thursday."

"Yes, and for that I apologize, I'm sorry, I expected to be greeted by your wife-"

"She went out for the day."

"Ah, oh yes. My reason for coming. My father has decided to send me to St. Edgars for the day, as my brother is to join their order. I explained that I had a portrait sitting for that day, but he refused and told me reschedule."

"Ah. Well. If you have time today, we may have a session today." A smile grew on her face, as she stepped into the large hall.

"When may I expect the pleasure of your wife's company?" He closed the door slowly.

"I don't expect her back for some time. She has planned to visit her family in South Quarter, although I'm not quite sure when. Excuse me; may I get you a drink?"

"No thank you, I am here for my sitting, not to impose upon you."

"No trouble, my dear. I assure you." He smiled to himself.

"No trouble at all…"

_Voices outside the door told him that the guard's body had been found. He chuckled through his tears. _

"_I've upstaged you again…"_

_The door did not open as he expected it to, but remained closed as the body was dealt with. He stayed in the corner, and would be alone if were not for his thoughts, as loud and clear as if someone was right next to him._

"_It's entirely fault you know." Said one_

"_You know she was right" said another. _

"_You just had to go and –"The door opened and a guard walked in with a plate in hand. _

"_You're not allowed out today, Watcher." He placed the plate on the table, and left. The revolting excuse for food lay on the table all night. James paced about the room, waiting. For what, he was unsure, but he was waiting. He knew something was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good. It was coming, and he could hear it as he heard the patrolling footsteps of the guards outside his door. He touched the door handle with one finger. He could escape if he wanted. But it wasn't time, not yet. Things weren't ready. Plans had to be made, maps had to be drawn, and deaths were mandatory._

As she sat quietly while James painted her portrait, Miss Silvia Julian observed the large and spacious attic, which to the common eye, would seem like a small study. A bookcase in the corner filled with cups of brushes and bottles of paints, a wood box filled with canvases, a line of wonderful portraits hanging in the sunlight, but something was out of place in this brightly adorned room. Something wrapped in a large black cloth peeked out from behind the blank canvases.

"Mr. Nuvio, may I inquire as to what is hidden under that cloth?" James turned, as if surprised, but twitched in slight frustration.

"A disappointment…"

"I'm sorry?"

"An unsuitable piece of work, if you will."

"You have an unsuitable piece of work in existence? I find that almost impossible to believe, may I see it?" He twitched again, hidden only by the large canvas by which he worked.

"Maybe another day when we have less to do." He said as he leaned out from behind the painting, smiling as best he could.

"May I see the painting in its progression?" He sighed in defeat

"Yes, it is time for a break anyway." She stood and slowly walked around the painting. Her eyes widened. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Mr. Nuvio! It's wonderful!" She threw her arms about his neck then pulled them back just as quickly.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten myself. Will that be all for today?" James turned to the painting then back to her.

"Yes, I think so. Hurry on home, it is almost time for dinner." As she rode away, he stood in this hall, brushing a hand through his hair.

"This is going to be harder then I thought…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_The sun set against the sea, as James walked along the shore. The warm sunlight and cold water was rejuvenating, but not as much as Silvia's voice as she ran towards him calling his name. She laughed as he told her stories as they sat in the moonlight, falling asleep hearing nothing but the rolling waves amongst the- The heavy door of his cold stone cell slammed open, shattering the dream he had so hoped to be real._

"_Let's go, Nuvio." The guard took his arm harshly and led him across the Meal Hall, where the other patients sat waiting for what would be served as a meal for a day. He sat next to Edmund Poshtoll or "King No One" to his table mates _

_"No One" he whispered _

"_I need to know where the children are kept Do you know?" The molded wax face turned to him _

_"Why do you want to know?" he mumbled through his teeth _

_"I just do. Can you help me?" He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small piece of paper._

"_This is a map from here, to the nursery tower. Use it as you please, just don't get caught." James smiled_

_"You know me well, No One. But I may surprise you yet." A lady with a beige urn walked past, mumbling to herself and rocking the urn_

_"Frieda just got back her pot?" King looked up and groaned _

"_she tried to escape again but she got lost. They caught her and took her pot away again. Look at her arms." James didn't seem surprised._

_"She's bleeding..."_

_"Yes... she found a shard of glass while she was trying to run and hid it in her clothes when she got caught. She's been cutting herself since they took that pot away." James sighed and looked at his bowl. _

"_I shouldn't be here…" No One lifted his face in surprise. _

"_Really? Why is that, Watcher?"_

"_Because….You know, it's been so long I don't know anymore. It's been so long, I've forgotten." No One chuckled under his mask. _

"_You'll forget a lot more." Then with a more solemn tone, he added _

"_Things that are more important…"To this soft tone of voice, the girl sitting across from No One looked up and said _

"_Coming from you, No One. It must be something pretty awful." He couldn't see it, but James knew No One smiled when she said that. Whether out of twisted humor, or forgotten affection, he wasn't sure, but No One smiled. The girl was Adrianna Wrenfield. At the age of nineteen, she burned down her house, killing her family. She didn't speak much, and when she did, it was only to No One. He was the only one who could peek into the distorted mess of the remains that was once her mind. A young man, almost a boy at the table, across from James, was laying his grayish porridge out on the table in the shape of a man lying on the ground in a most unusual position. _

"_Alright you lot! Back to your cells!" Matron Miss Arthur bellowed _

" _Stu! Take Poshtoll back to the seclusion chamber! Desmond! Escort the others to their cells, quietly!" No One stood up and after being taken harshly by the arm looked at her and said _

"_Anything for you, my dear Juliet." To which she returned with a slap. _

"_You shall not address me as such! You shall not address me at all-"_

"_Miss Arthur!" Dr. Hanscomb. The worst doctor in the whole cradle, and unfortunately, in a place of great power._

"_-I- am the one that will discipline the patients should they need 'understanding', Is that understood, Miss Arthur?" _

"_Perfectly, Sir."_

"_Good. Now be about your duties. Stu, I shall escort Edmund. I have a special treat for him before he returns to the seclusion chamber." Dr. Hanscomb's "special treatment" meant shock therapy. To George Hanscomb, shock therapy was a release of tension. Although it was more for him then the patient. He slowly, but forcefully led No One out of sight, and the others walked just as slowly back to their cells. _

James paced about his study, the decanter of wine lay on its side. Empty. The rain pattered on the window, his hand rest on the mantelpiece as he gazed at the flames that danced amongst the hearth. Several pages of his notebook were strewn about the floor, crumpled up. He returned to his desk, and wrote more in his book, a tear nearly escaping his eye before being wiped away.

_I will amend for what I did, Mary…_

He lit a candle and approached the stairs; he gazed at the darkness that surrounded him. Is this the darkness that Mary said had invaded his mind? Or was it the darkness he knew was in the staff in Shalebridge? He shook off this feeling, ascending the staircase. As he slowly climbed the spiraling staircase, the candle flickered, and the path ahead of him grew fainter and fainter till the candle had been blown out.

_Did I leave a window open that would cause such a draft_?

As he reached the second level of the house, a light shone upon the wall, across from his bedchamber. The door lay ajar, and a shapeless figure moved within. He cautiously approached the door, as candelabra appeared just outside. It was Mary, her dress stained dark red from the blood that escaped her breast.

" The time has come, James. You –will- pay for what you have done…" His heart beat so loud it could've exploded.

" Are you here to kill me?" Mary laughed a shrill, yet beautiful sounding laugh

" And what satisfaction would that give me?" She stepped toward him and touched his cheek.

" I know how to kill you, and let you live to feel the pain." Her hand was icy cold and shot right through him, chilling him to the bone.

" She has no more than one month before she knows what you have done, James."

Her smile was one of revenge and inhuman evil. She began to descend the stairs when he went to take hold of her, his hand passed through her, and he fell down the stairs. When he regained lucidity, he looked at the stairs. The candelabra left scorch marks where it had fallen, wax trailed down the stairs, ending in the middle of the hall. Afraid of the circumstances, he began to investigate the surrounding rooms. Looking at the time, he thought it would be a good idea to check the scullery and find a bite to eat at the same time. It was a large room, with a counter running around it, and an island in the middle. The pump sink, and pantry were adjacent to the door. James approached the island, and began to search. More for the food then for the haunting ghost of his wife. He opened a cupboard below and put some crackers in his mouth. As he raised his head, he noticed a knife on the counter. At least…he –thought- it was a knife. The blade had been broken off, and only the handle lie on the counter. As he steadied himself, he heard a crackling beneath his foot. It was more wax. It led around the counter, and out the scullery door. Frightened as to what she meant to do with the blade, he ran out the door to follow the trail, but it was lost in the mud. He sunk in despair, as a voice called out to him from above.

" James, your sweet Silvia shall pay for what you have done!" And with that she threw herself off the roof, meaning to fall on him! As she fell closer and upon him, he awoke with a start. He was at his desk, an empty glass with wine dripping from it. He chuckled to himself

" It was a dream…all a dream…"

"No, James. It wasn't." He looked up and saw Mary standing before him.

" You can take no action against me, James. I will kill her." She passed through the door and disappeared from the hall. His hands grew cold and breathing became hard. He poured himself another drink to steady his nerves as he threw his coat on.

_I must protect Silvia…You shant harm her, Mary…_

_James laid the map on the cracked wood table top, and began to plan his escapade to the nursery tower. His head rest in his hand as he tossed away thought after thought, and plan after plan, until at last he held his face. _

"_This is never going to work…." He paced slowly around his tiny room, muttering to himself as he went_

"_But what if I-? No that won't work…If I do- No…and this will only make that worse..."_

_He eventually sat on his bed, yawning. His hands fell to his sides and upon his telescope. The gold-plated frame peeled and rusted, the lens cracked from side to side, his reflection dirty and broken in the glass. He placed the telescope next to the map and rubbed his tired eyes, and began to roll up the map. _

"_I will get out of this place-"The door handle jiggled and James gathered the map and hid it under the soggy mattress as the door opened and Dr Pettihue entered the cold and foreboding room._

" _Come along, Nuvio." _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Dr. Hanscomb wishes to see you." As he hesitantly stood up, and the map slowly fell from the bottom of the rotting bed frame. _

"_James? What is this?" Dr. Pettihue knelt and carefully opened it _

"_A map, Nuvio?" A slight chuckle escaped his lips _

"_Were you thinking of leaving us? You know you can't get out of here." _

"_I can damn well try…" At the thought of what would happen next, James hit him, knocking him against the sharp stone corner. He lay on the floor, unconscious and James ran through the open door, through the hallway, knocking down several stunned guards as he went. The Hall of Records was a vast room, though badly filled. A bookcase here and maybe one over there, their shelves hardly graced with a book or paper sat in the lonely hall. It was a quiet room, with odd staff walking about, as cold and frightening as the building that surrounded them. The silence was broken by shouts and the sound of approaching footsteps as James burst into the room, making for the exercise yard, the halfway point By this time the guards following him had built up, and now being quite fearful of the consequences, James ran as fast as he could, but to no avail. He ran past the staff tower and down into the storm cellar, the damp winding hallways making it easier and easier to lose the guards, but harder and harder to get out…_

He ran through the streets, not caring about the civilians or guards that momentarily blocked his path. As his breath created tiny clouds in the brisk morning air, he realized what he was doing. He didn't know where she lived, although a family as rich and grand as the Julian family would not be hard to locate. Not long after stopping to consider the prospect of Mary's intentions, he continued on his way only to run into Miss Julian while walking through the marketplace.

" Why Mr. Nuvio, what are you doing here of all places so early in the morning?" She asked with a quisitive glance.

"I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes, but it seems you are alright."

"Did you think I was unwell when you saw me yesterday?"

"Not unwell, something I was told by….a friend made me question your safety."

"As you see, I am perfectly safe." James smiled in relaxed delight and relief, but still fearful.

"No one is perfectly safe, but for the moment you are safe. May I expect you for dinner an evening when you are free?"

"Wouldn't your wife-?"

"She has left me, I fear."

"I am sorry, but yes, I will. Thank you for the invitation. Would tomorrow evening be acceptable?"

"Yes, quite. Good day my lady." He turned and made his way slowly out of the swarming crowd. He looked behind him to catch one last glance of her, only to see Mary standing there in the center of the crowd; a malicious smile crept up her face as someone walked in front of his line of sight, and she was gone. He ran through the crowd searching for her, as a scream rang out of the crowd.

_Silvia!_

He knelt at her side, her basket of wildflowers strewn around her, the basket lay crushed beside her and a bloody wound on her forehead. Onlookers crowded around her as he gently cradled her in his arms.

"I saw someone push that stone from the roof!" someone yelled

"I'll fetch a surgeon! Someone take this poor child home!"

"Let me…" He murmured as he gathered her limp body, a stray flower falling from her fingertips as she left the ground. He ran as gently as he could, afraid of hurting her more. He rushed in the door, her mother crying at the sight of her daughter bleeding, her father questioning who caused this, and servants laying a clean sheet on a couch.

"_Where am I? I don't remember this room."_

_He walked into a laboratory- like room, bookcases with no backs filled with vials, and books on strange subjects. A cage sat in the back of this room, a little taller then a grown man, around it water dripped into a pool of blood. It was fresh. A new patient had entered the Cradle. Approaching footsteps told him it was time to hide, but his senses soon deceived him as he heard a baby cry. The cry came from everywhere and nowhere, and seemed to call out to him to help it, wherever it was calling from. Forgetting the guards resounding footsteps just outside, he searched the room for a baby, throwing chairs and clothes out of the way, the cries fading the deeper he dug. He saw a small wooden baby cradle and shredded pieces of baby clothing inside it, the cries turning into coos and quiet breathing as he touched them. The guards rushed in, and took hold of both his arms, he did not struggle, still baffled by this strange event. He was dragged back to his cell, as guards gave orders and ran about the place like they were the mad ones. Still somewhat stunned by what had happened, he fell back upon his bed and held his face in one hand. _

_"A child...? No...There was no chi-..Frieda!" He ran to his cell door, then back to the bed, knowing he could not do anything with his new found knowledge, not just yet. He had plans for this new idea, and Frieda Topper was going to be key in his perilous escapade that would be staged for their enjoyment All he needed was her, and No One and everything would play out as planned...This realization was just a beginning to an array of new problems, and just as many solutions. He lay on his bed, smiling at the cracked, dripping ceiling. He had all he needed._

The servants running would've woken the dead. An assembly line ran from the parlor to the kitchen, bowls of watered down blood, white linen dyed red, her mother Lady Julian resting in an elaborately decorated recliner, and Silvia not getting any better. Her eyes fluttered but never opened, she moaned in her dreams but never spoke until her eyes shot open and she sat up with a start and a scream.

"No!"

"Silvia! You're alright! How do you feel?" Her mother cried, jumping up from her arm chair and rushing to her daughter's side she fell back against the downy pillow.

"Tired...What was that...that...thing, that pushed the pot on me?"

"Thing, my dearest?"

"I'd almost thought it was a person...A lady, that did it, but she was pale, thin, and her eyes, they were black, they had no color! Oh mother! Have I done something wrong, that I would be haunted by such apparitions?"

"No my dear, you have done nothing. Why, you are as innocent as a new born babe." "

Then why do I have these dreams! Mother, please help me!" James sat in quiet repentance, and stared worriedly at the young girl, whose eyes which had once held such sparkle now held such fear, and her smile which had been brighter then the sun now a quivering frown. He stood and announced his departure, to which her mother half welcomed and half feared.

"Thank you Mr. Nuvio, for returning my daughter safely home."

"It was the least I could do, my lady."

"Mr. Nuvio?" Silvia sat up, her head slightly wavering as she began to speak.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled as best she could before lying down again. A touch of crimson spread across his cheeks as he moved through the door, he mumbled an answer she could not hear.

"I wish I could have done more."

The heavy wood door slammed behind him, and he found himself on the cold cobblestone streets of Auldale once again, and he knew that it was time to take action. Mary had more in mind. This was only the beginning of her plan to kill him from the inside out, for that's how he destroyed her, she was already dead before she stopped breathing. Her heart was broken and beat no more. Her eyes turned black from the lack of the soul that once occupied her gentle mind, now turned psychotic in revengeful jealousy and contempt. She had plans for James, and she intended to bring them into being, no matter the cost of human lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_James paced his room incessantly, trying to figure out what he had to do, it was late and the guard currently on duty was a young and ignorant boy who did not know the patients capabilities. James took two pieces of wire, and a spring from his mattress and began to lock pick the door. He opened the door slowly; he could hear the guard snoring! _

"_Poor fool…He's fallen asleep on duty." _

_He tip toed past him, and through the Hall of Records. Reaching for the map, he quietly stepped up the metal stairs to the nursery tower._

James sat on the luminous steps; the only noise in the house was the ticking of the clock on his desk. Each second seemed to be longer than the last. A knock at the door resonated throughout the vast hall. James approached the door, hesitating slightly before opening it to see a young maid.

"Good day sir, my name is Caroline; I am Miss Julian's personal maid. She sent me to give you her regrets and says she cannot join you for dinner tomorrow as she is instructed to rest." After a moment of comprehending what this child had said, he invited her in and walked into his study.

"Has she improved yet?"

"Not as yet, sir, but she shows potential."

"Good, would you be good enough to give this to Miss Julian?" He said as he handed her a small envelope.

"Yes sir. Good day sir." And with a curtsy she walked out and trotted away.

_He crept into the ward. The little children lay asleep, so innocent, all but one. A young girl stood at a window, trying to glimpse the last rays of moonlight that peeked through the eerie midnight clouds. As he came closer, she heard his footsteps and turned, quite startled to see one of the patients in the children's room. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I mean you no harm, child." _

"_Miss Arthur says you're mad." _

"_And if I were a child I would believe her too, but believe me now. I am not mad. I only wish to paint your portrait." _

"_Portrait?"_

"_Yes, come."_

"_Why me?" _

"_You are already awake, the others I fear, may raise alarm should I wake them." She hesitantly followed him, through the line of offices and into the attic where he sat her in a chair and strongly advised her._

"_You __**must**__ remain still, do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir…" _

Caroline Vivian. A girl from the poorer side of South Quarter, adopted by Silvia Julian at the age of seven as a playmate, later employed by her mother as a maid, thinking that a young lady of Silvia's standing should not be friends with such person of lowly status. She shook off her boots, the newly fallen snow being knocked off her coat as she hung it up.

"Caroline?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Did you deliver my message?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you."

"My lady?"

"Yes, Caroline?"

"I have a reply for you."

"Bring it to me." She dusted off her skirt and hurried into the parlor, Silvia sitting up looking very concerned. Snatching the letter from her hands, and practically tearing it open, she smiled upon its contents.

My Dear Miss Julian,

I must apologize for what happened to you this morning, although you may not believe me, it twas my fault.

I know we are only little less then strangers, but might I ask for you hand in marriage?

I know I have little to offer, and your family may not approve or acknowledge my proposal, but I ask you, not them.

Yours very sincerely,

James Nuvio.

"Caroline, are you tired? Would you feel up to taking back a response?" "Yes of course, my lady." "Please bring me a pen, ink and some parchment."

Mr. Nuvio,

Yes, I accept. To be perfectly honest, I was hoping you would, and I can already tell you my parents approve. Please come to supper with my family tonight and we shall announce our engagement.

Silvia Julian

Caroline put her coat and boots on as Lady Julian descended the stairs.

"Caroline, where are you going?"

"To deliver a message for Miss Silvia, my lady."

"Well, be quick about it. Cook needs help with supper."

"Yes, my lady." She curtsied as best she could, and closed the door, swearing against the wind as she walked back to deliver her message.

_He laid his brush down and looked fondly at the child. _

"_We are finished my dear." _

"_Thank you sir."_

"_Do you wish to see your likeness?" _

"_Yes, sir" her eyes widened as she saw the painting._

"_Tis me, sir."_

"_Yes, and you held still and for that __**I**__ thank __**you**__." He led her back to her bed and returned to his cell, it was now 3:22 am. He rubbed his eyes and laid down on his bed. _

"_What shall I do now?" He looked at the map that lay on the table, then back at the ceiling, inhaling hoarsely he whispered to himself. _

"_Its time."_

He groomed himself as Caroline wait in the hall. With the wind came the fog from the Docks. Caroline knew the way better than anyone, but James doing his best to follow her, was lost in the mist,

"Caroline? Caroline, where are you?"

"You aren't good enough for my lady!"

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Her voice surrounded him in the inky fog.

"I saw what you did."

"Saw what?"

"I saw you kill your wife."

"You lie!"

"If only I were. My lady deserves better and I will not allow you to go near her!"

"Caroline!" His voice showing his frustration, but she had gone leaving him alone in the misty fog.He saw a light, though faint, he followed it to find it was a candle in a window,

_Of…my house? _

He ran inside and saw Mary sitting in her chair, with a book in hand.

"Ah, James. You are well, I trust?"

"What have you done?"

"You know more then I, James."

"You told the maid to spy on me when I- when **you** disturbed my work."

"No, I had her witness your madness, my death was mandatory to show your precious Silvia what a monster you truly are." He turned away and paced around

"You…You can't do this!" She began laughing and when he turned back to look at her, she had gone.

"_Breakfast... One of the worst times of the day, not that any part of the days here are very pleasant." Adrianna mumbled. No One smiled and leaned towards her _

"_Things will soon be quite pleasant, my dear. Don't worry." She chuckled and disdainfully ate the disgusting gruel that lay before her. James suspected an affectionate attachment, though No One showed almost no emotion, he could read people. Especially the girls, everyone is an open book to him, and he loves to flip through the pages. Violetta also seemed to be a keen interest of his. She was a famous dancer before she came here, she always says her husband accused her of being mad, and she didn't mean to, but she killed him._

"_Alright you lot! Listen up!" Matron Miss Arthur stood in the middle of the room with Dr. Hanscomb and Dr. Pettihue. _

"_Someone got out last night, and we want to know who." _

"_Please, Miss Arthur. Let us." Dr. Hanscomb gently pushed her back and addressed them. _

"_As some of you know, we have children staying here. One of them was killed last night. It was a girl, and we found her nightdress in the attic." He held a tattered faded green nightgown covered in newly shed blood. James fidgeted uneasily and leaned towards No One slightly._

"_I think it's the same girl I painted last night…" _

"_You __**actually**__ got out?" He asked in slight surprise_

"_Yes, and I painted her portrait in the attic."_

"_And then you killed her?"_

"_No! I took her back to her cel- whatever you call the place where children sleep." "Nursery?"_

"_Yes, but I didn't kill her." _

"_Tell them that, I'm sure they'll believe you."_

"_Oh sure, I'd be in for another of Dr. Hanscomb's 'heat therapy'."_

"_Its not as bad as you think it is." _

"_Have you even looked at your arms since he did that?" _

"_Watcher, I can't even feel my arms."_

"_I'm not surprised, but I don't intend to join you in that lack of feeling." _

"_It's rather nice sometimes; I can't feel the chain they use to bind my hands."_

"_They use chain?" _

"_They used to use rope but I broke through it too much." He said chuckling to himself. Dr. Hanscomb continued _

"_If no one-"_

"_If I what?" He chirped. Everyone in the room snickered, including Miss Arthur. Dr. Hanscomb sighed in slight frustration _

"_If no__**body**__ owns up, everyone is going to the treatment rooms." Adrianna's eyes widened. She'd already been there and didn't like it. _

"_I'll own up…"_

"_But you didn't do it!" James protested _

"_Careful Watcher, talking like that, your liable to make her think you care." _

"_I do!" _

"_You mean you __**should**__" James scoffed and looked back at Adrianna. _

"_You can't, I'll do it…- Dr. Hanscomb?" _

"_Yes, James?"_

"_I did it." _

"_Really, James? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, sir." _

"_How did you kill her?_

" "_I cut her throat."_

"_What did you do with her body?" _

"_I hid it in the attic." _

"_You're lying. We searched the attic._

" "_Then you didn't look hard enough." _

"_Enough! Stu, take him to the treatment rooms." As James was drug away, he could've sworn he saw Adrianna mouth the words _

"_Thank you, James."_

"Caroline, is Mr. Nuvio with you?"

"No, my lady. He was not at home. "

"Tis strange, but alas cannot be helped. Would you bring me –" A knock on the door was heard.

"Caroline, would you be a dear and get that?"

"Yes, my lady." She opened the door to see James, cheeks red from the sleet that burned them, and out of breath.

"I received your lady's message, may I come in?"

"Not if I can help it." She murmured

"Caroline, who is it?"

"Oh god..." she whispered in pain

"Tis Mr. Nuvio m'am. "

"Ah, good! Show him in, Caroline!" Caroline glared at him

"You will not be her favor much longer."

"So you presume." He walked into the parlor, Silvia sat upright in a dark purple velvet dress, her hair freshly curled and hanging off one shoulder.

"Jam- Mr. Nuvio, it's a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, my lady."

"That will be all Caroline; I'll ring if I need you."

"Yes, my lady" She curtsied and glared one more time at James before leaving.

"James, I'm so happy but I have one question, what did you mean it was your fault I got hurt?" James' eyes widened as he sat down.

"Silvia, you trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"You know I would never try to hurt you, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Promise me, you wont get upset if I tell you."

"I can't promise that."

"But you must."

"I can't. If you did wrong, then I have to know."

"I suppose I should tell you before Caroline does."

"Caroline?"

"Just listen." Silvia listened quietly as he explained everything, from the point he met her to that moment he wrote his letter. Her eyes filled with tears, became serious.

"What part did Caroline play?"

"My wife, she told her to watch my study." Silvia stood and rang the bell, Caroline came in.

"Caroline, listen to Mr. Nuvio, and tell me if what he says if true, and I will know if your lying."

_James chuckled to himself, true madness finally showing through. _

"_Aahh…My dear Dr. Pettihue, such perseverance..." James was easily pleased with the prospect of soon escaping from this place that some poor fools had the misapprehension to call a hospital, let along a building. Something about it was unnatural, whether it was the cruel and inhuman experiments that were kept from the world, or the mere air of such a strange, and foreboding dungeon. As the heavy metal door opened, four guards of large stature accompanying the bandaged Dr. Pettihue. _

"_-This- time, James, you're going to come with me to see Dr. Hanscomb." James smirked at the sight of his white cloth bandage, a large red spot sat above his right eye. He quietly let the guards bind his hands and lead him to the treatment rooms. . Dr. Hanscomb stood in the hall with a book in hand and a smile. _

"_A smile… -from this- man?" James thought to himself _

"_That can't mean anything good."_

"_Ah! James! And Dr. Pettihue, might I speak with you a moment?"_

"_Yes, of course, Stu- Take the patient and-"_

"_No, that's alright, Stu. I'll take him; I have a few things to speak to him about." He leaned towards Dr. Pettihue and whispered_

"_concerning your wound…" Dr. Pettihue smiled as he heard those words, as did Dr. Hanscomb. As Dr. Pettihue and the hefty guards walked up the stairs to the tall staff tower, Dr. Hanscomb led James to back to the meal hall, where he placed a small stone bowl, filled with a warm soup, soup with real vegetables in it. _

"_You're trying to bribe me, what is it you want?" Dr. Hanscomb smiled that suspicious smile again_

"_When you attacked Dr. Pettihue, you took a chance by trying to escape. Why didn't you finish the job?"_

"_Define finish the job."_

"_Why didn't you kill him?" James pushed the bowl away, although the smell was more tempting than anything he had ever smelt. _

"_I didn't want to."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Its nothing you would understand."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I haven't been more sure of anything. I don't trust you." Dr. Hanscomb laughed heartily. _

"_Trust doesn't really exist here, now does it? Do you honestly think trust even comes into being in a place like this?" He held his arms wide open in emphasis. James sat silent, staring at the dusty, cracked wood table, one corner of his mouth perking up. _

"_Something you find amusing, James?" James looked at him, grinning. _

"_Yes…"_

"_Mind telling me what?" _

"_Wont matter in about five seconds." _

"_Why is that?"_

"…_good night…" A large metal pipe fell upon his head, and he lie, bleeding to death on the table. _

"_Lets go get the others, its time." _

_King No One stood triumphantly, steel pipe in hand, and Adrianna along with Violetta on his arms, his mask removed, exposing his burned and disfigured face. Violetta Elliot was a dancer, once beautiful, and slender, now her unhealthy sickly frame barely holding itself together stood before him in an evil elegance__._

"Well, Caroline?" Silvia inquired.

"Is this true?" Caroline cowered beneath her mistress's shadow

"Yes, ma'am"

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I only wanted your happiness, ma'am."

"So, you would let me marry a murderer?"

_I hate that word…I hate it…I hate you…I hate Caroline…_

"Mr. Nuvio, I am reporting you to the authorities; you will probably end up in Shalebridge."

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO SHALEBRIDGE!"

This tone of aggression scared them both; Caroline put a defensive arm around Silvia and began leading her out of the room, Silvia stopped and turned.

"Never do anything to hurt me, you said, trust me more then anything you said" Her eyes filling with tears

" YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO EVEN TELL ME!" Her tears falling from the corners of her eyes shocked him, for one moment, he truly loved her. She turned away

"You said you'd never do anything to hurt me, you were'nt lying. You just killed me instead." She walked out of the room, leaving him alone, and tears brimming in his eyes. He knew she was right. Mary was right. He _**was**_ mad. His knees buckled beneath him, and his hands fell on the recliner he stood next to.

_They were right…I __**do**__ belong in Shalebridge…_

The screams rang throughout the building; Adrianna ran wild, her pyromania in full release as she watched the staff tower burn to the ground. No One, now king of this realm that he was once prisoner to, Violetta as his queen, ruling beside him. James sat in the Hall of Records, reading the books, then up to Dr. Hanscomb's office to read his thoughts of them, laughing as he went.

"Oh, Cogs' was harmless was he? Oh yes, we all knew No One was the Tallow Man, it shows. He he he he…"

Madness finally taking over, and the air slowly getting thinner and thinner. His breathing became hoarse as he walked downstairs, trying to find Frieda, calling her name as he went.

"Frieda? Frieda!"

"Yes, Watcher?" She sat in the lounge, rocking her small urn as she spoke.

"I have something to show you…" He led her down through the storm cellar, to the laboratory.

"I found something I think is yours." When he held up the cradle and clothes, her eyes relaxed and filled with tears as she took the objects in hand.

"What happened to your child, Frieda?"

"She passed away in the night…When I awoke in the morning to feed her…she was so cold…she…she wasn't moving…she wasn't even crying...her lips were blue…" She silently cried, huddling the clothes close to her breast. As a tear escaped his eye, he helped her up and led her up and out of the dark and damp storm cellar. He went back to cell, breathing became hard…his vision became fuzzy…somewhere far away he could hear Mary calling his name.

_James! I'm sorry for what I did, but I had to, to show you what you had became, and so one day, you'd come back to me._

_Mary…I'm sorry…It was __**your **__forgiveness I wanted all along…_

_I know, James and I do forgive you. _

_Mary...I'm so tired..._

_Yes, I know. Come, its time._

_Time fore what?_

_To rest..._


End file.
